


Dear diary

by HannaKay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Jealousy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: Something Cheryl writes in her diary every day after school about Archie and Veronica.No hate on Veronica but just for this I wanted her to be more like a mean girl (like Cheryl).Hope you'll like it!





	Dear diary

I see you with her, that perfect black haired girl who's new in town. But I see there's something shady with her but your to blinded by her appearance.  
Veronica Lodge is her name, her rich daddy went to prison and now she's running away from New York and ends up in our town.  
But you don't see any other girl just her.  
I've been crushing on you for years but all you every thought about me was that I was a spoiled girl, living on the nicer side of town while your parents split up and you ended up living with your dad.  
I've tried to talk to you but I can't get myself to even say 'Hi' when you pass me by in the hall. You smile and I try to smile back but I'm sure I just look like I want to vomit, and it's not because of you, or yes it is but not in that way you think.  
I can't handle the way your smile bright up the world and the way you seem to be friends with everyone, I don't have anyone now. Jason was my only friend and ally in this world but now he's gone.  
How can I get you to notice me like you notice HER?  
I sit here in my bedroom thinking of you, looking thru the yearbooks from the past and your face are in a big heart in every single one of them.  
I hate myself sometimes and I have no one to talk to about it, no one.

_____________________________

Today I wiped my hair in class without thinking and your hand found it's place on my shoulder and you whispered that you got the hair in your face.  
I froze and bit my lip, my face turning red and my eyes staring right into yours, I mumbled a 'sorry' and you smiled once again and this time I actually smiled back and turned.  
Then again in the hallway you shouted my name, 'Cheryl!'  
I couldn't think straight and I thought I imagined it so I just continued to walk but then I heard it again and I turned to see you walking thru the crowd with the sun shining behind you from the window, framing you so perfectly.  
I tried to look like I wasn't about to burst inside. You stopped just a few inches away from my face, looking down at my brown eyes. You asked me if I was okay now that Jason was gone. All I could do was nod and fake a smile because  
truthfully I wasn't fine. He then hugged me and I wasn't expecting that at all so I didn't hug back I just stood there. He then let me go and smiled again and walked away.  
I was to shocked that I couldn't move for a couple of minutes.

___________________

Today Veronica and I had a dance off and obviously she cheated because everyone voted for her, E V E R Y O N E!  
I'm not the head cheerleader anymore thanks to Betty and Veronica. She took my boy and then she came and grabbed the only thing that meant more to me then anything else the Vixens.  
I feel so depressed, no one cares for me and that Veronica Lodge just walked into Riverdale high and everyone kneeled down to her. But not me, I see right thru her I will never let her see me weak.  
I'm stronger then every single one of those high schoolers. I will hold my head up every single day and no one will break me.

_______________________

I sat by myself today and everyone was looking at me like I'm some sort of weirdo, I just squeezed my eyes at their faces and looked like I didn't care what they think.  
Right now I'm the "popular-boys-tragic-sister" that no one knows how to talk to.  
When I was on my way into the school again I passed Y O U and H E R right outside, she sitting on your lap and you chuckling at something she whispered in your ear. I rolled my eyes but secretly wishing it was me  
sitting in your lap. You saw me and said 'Hi' she pretended that I didn't exist and turned your head towards her and kissed your cheek. I walked towards the bathroom and locked the door and a few tears came down my cheek.  
I don't usually cry. I cry over Jason but that's the only time I cry. He is worth crying over because he couldn't control his fate but Archie, you aren't!  
Right now I hate that you made me cry.

_______________________

I heard there's going to be a birthday gathering for Jughead tonight and I thought I would stir things up and crash it with some other people. Lets see what they think about me then, if I'm just that tragic girl who's crying over her brother.  
No, I won't be her anymore I will show them I can have fun. I don't really want to "hurt" Archie by crashing but I want them to see that I can live without my brother.  
Let's see where these goes!

_______________________________

Dear diary!  
I know I don't usually write like this but something happened two nights ago, at Jugheads birthday party... I'll start from when we arrived, almost the whole school showed up.  
Noel and Jessie knocked the door and Archie opened it, you should have seen the look on their faces when they saw all those people outside.  
Betty and Veronica wasn't too happy but Noel and Jessie just walked pass Archie with the beer kegs and asked where they could place them. Archie wasn't too impressed at first but  
then he just gave into it and told them to leave them outback and everyone ran inside and Val got some boys to help her set up the DJ set she brought with her. Then there was a  
full on going party. I walked in and got some beers into my system, I danced around the house with different boys from the football team. I could see Archie glancing over at me  
time to time but Veronica's hands was all over him and I just ignored them. I got a few more beers and I could feel the daggers in my back when Betty looked at me. I didn't care about them at all  
I just wanted to have fun.  
After a few hours I couldn't keep track of my alcohol intake and soon I could feel the alcohol wanting to come back up again. I stumbled around the house to find the bathroom.  
I was almost to late when I felt a hand under my arm, helping me into the bathroom and brushing my hair away from my face when I reached the toilet. I puked and then smell was not the best when  
I turned up my head and saw his light brown eyes staring back at mine. Archie...

I felt so ashamed that he had to see me like that, and in his bathroom, I wanted to cry but I held it together. He gave me some napkins to brush my face, I mumbled a 'thank you' and there it was again his smile.  
I got up on my feet and walked over to the sink to wash my face. My mascara had run down from the heat and I could see I looked like a mess. He leaned to the wall behind me and asked, "Are you okay Cheryl? I've never seen you drink and tonight I think you got to much into your system." I felt angry and sad at the same time because he was right but I just did it to shove the sadness away and to think about something else then Jason. I washed my face and suddenly all my make up was gone, my fair skin and my freckles showing. I didn't say anything I just looked at the girl in the mirror. I hadn't really done that in a while and now I saw everything everyone else was seeing when they looked at me, a broken girl.  
I couldn't stop the tears pressing thru my eyes and I broke down and fell down on the floor. Archie locked the bathroom door and joined me on the floor, he embraced me into a hug and this time I clawed myself to him, tears beaming into his shirt from my eyes. He just sat there holding me for, I don't even know how long, until there was a knock on the door, "Hello. I need to use the bathroom..." a voice on the other side. Archie turned to the door and told them to use the other one, that's when I let go of him.  
I wasn't shaking anymore and I brushed the tears away. When he turned back at me I apologized for the wreak I was. He brushed some of my tears that I hadn't wiped away and I got the chills down my spine. He said, "I understand that you must feel terrible but you don't have to hide it underneath that harshness. I'm here if you want to talk about it." I nodded my head and gave him a shy smile together with a 'Thank you'.  
He helped me up on my feet and I looked into the mirror once again and said, "I can't go out looking like this... I look sick..." He chuckled and placed his finger under my chin and tipped my head up to his, "You look more beautiful without any make up on." Then he leaned in and kissed my fore head and walked out.

I couldn't believe he did that, I walked out and left the house. I walked home and went into Jason's room and crawled into his bed and shut my eyes closed.  
Yesterday I locked myself into my room, I had the worst hangover ever and I didn't want my parents to see me so I told them I was sick and didn't want anyone to come into my room. I just layd in bed the hole day, sleeping, watching movies. On the afternoon I got a text from Archie, he was asking how I was doing, I lied and told him I was great, he sent back a smily face and hoped I was feeling better after the bathroom talk we had. I wrote back that he was kind and that he was the only one who actually cared to ask me how I was feeling. He texted back that if I needed to talk to someone he was there. I just sent back a smily face and that was the end of our conversation.

I... Oh my mom is calling me down stairs. I'll be right back...

_________________

Hi diary! So sorry I didn't get back yesterday... But you'll never guess what happened...  
I walked down stairs and mom told me I had a visitor, she looked as shocked as I... No one visits me.. But sure enough Archie was standing outside waiting for me.  
I walked out and with confusion in my voice I said, "Archie? What are you doing here?" He turned to me and again, I know I'm nagging on and on about his smile but it's so enchanting the way his face lights up when he smiles, my knees got weak. I closed the door and asked him again, "What are you doing here?" He walked up to me and suddenly I couldn't think my mind went blank. H E kissed me!! I know shocking right??  
His lips tasted like licorice. My hands flew up to his cheeks and I pressed my lips against his even harder. I couldn't believe he was kissing me and I didn't want it to end. He then pulled away slowly and my eyes slowly opened and all I could say was, "But Veroncia?" He hushed me, "She's not the one I want.. You are..." My heart stopped for three seconds. Because I couldn't believe that either... I walked pass him and took a seat on the steps leading up to the door, "But you don't even know me..." he took a seat next to me and he took my hand in his, "Cheryl, I've watch you since we started high school. You're so beautiful but your harshness makes you seem like you don't care about anyone but now seeing you loos your brother and best friend I see that that's just a facade you have, your vulnerable and I can see the real you..." "I don't want you to feel sorry for me!" "Cheryl I don't, I feel sorry for you because you lost your brother nothing else. But your beautiful, strong, independent and that's what's so attractive about you. You don't care about what people think about you, you just continue the day even if it means you're coming home to a broken home. I want to be here for you and I hope you want me to..."

To end up this, he's sleeping in my bed and now that I'm looking at him I can feel what love is all about. He showed me I can be me without giving up myself. He got me to be vulnerable and that it's not a weakness to ask for support or help when you're feeling down.  
He spent the night but all we did was talk, I talked and cried and he held me to show he was going to be there for me.

XoXo Cheryl Blossom! <3


End file.
